The Perfect Prince
by PrinceReo
Summary: When Len leaves for England, Kahoko gets really lonely until she meets a few bishounen who'd change the situation from sad to exciting. With this will she be able to wait for Len, or will someone else be able to steal her heart from her former prince?


It was an awaited Friday morning. The alarm clock rang loud enough to wake up a certain girl. Kahoko opened her eyes, blinked a few times and sat up. She yawned and stretched her arms. She then patted her teddy bear "Good morning, Leo". She stood up and washed her face before taking breakfast. After cleaning the plates, she took a bath and got dressed for school. She grabbed her backpack and locked the house before riding her bike to school. She got to school quite early so there were only a few people at the premises. While parking her bike, a familiar voice spoke. "What a surprise... You're here early; after all, you've always been late with everything. I'm quite amazed." The voice said in a calm manner.

"Len!" Kahoko turned to see her best friend leaning on a wall. "I came early since I was so excited about our outing today that I accidentally set the clock an hour early!" "Well you should do it more often." He smirked and went walked towards the school building. Kahoko hurriedly followed but she slowed her pace as soon as she reached him.

"You know other than waking up early I need to practice writing!" she said in a cheery voice. "Why bring that up all of a sudden?" he inquired. "I kept thinking about what you said a few days ago. I kind of thought that I should follow your advice to try and find out what I like so that I would be able to pursue it like you said. Yesterday I realized that I wish that I could be a great writer when I grow up!"

"You still think you're a child?" he asked a bit amused at how childish Kahoko could be. "Well up until now I am frightened by the thought of ghosts!" she retorted. He smiled and teased her "I guess it still makes you angry when things you're already happy with have to change."

"It still does..." she said with a pained expression. He glanced at her for a while before looking straight as they both were climbing up the stairs. "You know, there are times when things have to change, and when they do, you'll have to learn to bear with those changes, no matter how much you dislike them and no matter how much you don't want to say goodbye..." she looked at him, trying to know what was on his mind. "Well, I'll talk to you later" he said and went off to his classroom.

The day moved at a very slow pace and she concluded that time was always slowest when she didn't like what she was doing. When lunch came she sat with Len who practically ate as if he was alone in the world. After a long time of silence, Len spoke up "What subjects do you like most or least?" "I like the subject music most since I really want to learn how to play the violin. As for the subject I like least... that would probably be Social Studies since I'm not really good at memorizing terms and stuff." He laughed and asked her to come with him to the rooftop. Len opened the door and Kahoko's eyes widened at how pretty the view was from the roof. They sat there for a while. "Say, tell me, what chores do you enjoy doing?" Len asked. "That would be to give my dog a bath!" she replied happily. "Knowing you, the chore you least like would probably be cleaning up when you make a big mess, like you always do... You're always so clumsy!" "That's not true... only a little bit..." she said a bit embarrassed. She then looked at the beautiful scenery. She was so mesmerized by the beauty of it all, so she didn't notice when Len walked to her side. "If you're always like this, then I don't think you'd be able to get passed a day without me to clean up for you..." he said in a whisper. She felt his presence "Did you say something?" "Nope, we better go now, we might be late for our next class."

Later on during dismissal time, they dressed up and went to the mall nearby. They first went to Kahoko's favourite book store. "Oh look! They have a whole new shipment of manga and they also have a lot of my favourite mystery and detective stories! I like to read mystery books so badly!" Len just followed silently as she bought a dozen of books "You know I daydream about being able to be an anime character at times because the stories are always so interesting, especially reversed harems like that new anime 'Ouran Highschool Host Club'". Len just nodded.

They then headed to the arcade to have some fun. On the way there, they got some ice cream. "Len, may I ask why you invited me here?" "Is there a problem with that?" "Not really, it's just that you never really did anything like this. I just wanted to know why." "I'll tell you when the time comes. For now, it's for me to keep and for you to find out." He smiled brightly, giving him the chance to hide the truth.

When they reached the arcade, they had a good time trying to outwit each other in a series of games. Then they played a certain game wherein Kahoko lost badly and so she gave Len a headlock. "You know if I were not me then I'd like to be Leo so I can make your life miserable!" Kahoko kept going on with her rants but Len didn't seem to care anyway. "Time to go!" Len said and yawned. "Hmph! Why is it that time is always fastest when I'm having fun?!" "I don't know" he said and shrugged.

After the tiring day, he walked her home, so he had to bear with all the noise Kahoko kept making as she sang openly. When they arrived in front of her house Len gave her a book. "This is..." "You've always wanted that from me, right?" "Thanks!" Kahoko was so happy that she was dancing round and round. "Yeah, yeah, whatever " "Wow, you must be very tired since you're already so grumpy. So bye-bye!" she waved and ran up to her apartment. "Good bye" he said and walked away.

The next day at school Kahoko was intrigued about why Len still wasn't in school yet. He was always early and he never was absent or late so she was quite surprised. When class started she got worried so she asked "Sir, may I know if you have any idea on why Len isn't here yet?" Her professor looked at her sadly. "If you didn't know, Len is on his way to England right now" And she only stood there in complete shock and remembered ... "


End file.
